Trágame, tierra
by Lovely-Shy girl
Summary: [Reto de Proyecto 1-8 - para Rillianne Duchannes] La sonrisa traviesa de Mimi definitivamente anunciaba mal augurio vieras como lo vieras. El pelirrojo sudó frío y la miró con terror. Quizás había hecho algo muy malo en otra vida, aunque sospechaba que nada justificaba el tenerla allí, con un hueso roto y dedicándole esa mirada que advertía problemas.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.

Este es un reto que hizo **Rillianne Duchannes** en el Proyecto 1-8. No pude resistirme a tomarlo.

* * *

TRÁGAME, TIERRA

* * *

 _._

 _/One-shot/_

 _._

Es difícil que alguien no guste de Mimi.

Y realmente no se está limitando al campo físico, claro que no, ya que fuera del hecho de ser una mirada superficial —algo que claramente no lo caracteriza—, en un primer momento, uno puede creer que el ser atractiva físicamente es la causa de su creciente popularidad. Características como el ser alta, delgada, tener unos largos cabellos que se ondean con facilidad y unos ojos de color caramelo son considerados atrayentes para la sociedad, después de todo.

Por supuesto, uno paulatinamente se va dando cuenta que ese no es su único atractivo. O al menos, eso así lo veía él. No por nada era su mejor amiga.

Mimi tenía una extraña facilidad para pausar el mundo a su alrededor, era como una estrella que resplandece en cualquier lugar en busca de un espacio ante las miradas curiosas. No importaba cuán sumergido esté en alguna operación, cuando ella empezaba a hablar, el tintineo de su voz lo acompañaba en cada paso sonando fuerte y clara: tal y como ella. Características como su amplia sonrisa y una mirada que parecía tener brillo propio son consideradas atrayentes para él, después de todo. Por eso no puedes permitir que ella sea consciente de su poder, ya que de ser ese el caso, te verías claramente sometido ante sus peticiones. Había que mantener la distancia cuando se trata de ella. Pensó que había estado haciéndolo bien, pero al parecer, algo falló en algún punto; ya que definitivamente el tenerla apoyada en la puerta de su casa no era algo que se considerase dentro de lo permisible, fuera del hecho de ser mejores amigos.

—¿Mimi? —quiso sonar firme, pero el tinte de confusión se detectó en su voz.

—¡Koushiro! —sus ojos que hasta hace unos segundos habían estado cerrándose, cayendo del cansancio, habían recuperado su esencia siendo él su centro de atención— ¡Hasta que finalmente llegas! Llevo esperándote desde hace media hora.

—Perdón, fui a visitar la casa de mis padres… —había titubeado por unos segundos, pero supo que era mejor afrontarla directamente— ¿Qué haces acá, Mimi?

—Me he fracturado apenas llegué a Japón. —hizo un mohín y frunció el ceño, Koushiro seguía sin entender cómo él podía tener algo que ver con eso. Capaz y solo quería que la escuchen— Sora fue a esperarme al aeropuerto, pero recibió una llamada de último minuto en la que le decían que partirían inmediatamente a Yokohama, que tenía que presentarse inmediatamente en su universidad. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Yokohama es una ciudad hermosa, la he visitado un par de veces, pero tengo unas ganas inmensas de volverlo a visitar. La última vez que—

—Mimi —exclamó tras aclararse la voz.

—Oh, sí. Parece que tú y yo pasaremos unas lindas vacaciones. No tengo con quién quedarme.

Koushiro podía jurar que el suelo pareció separarse debajo de sus pies, por más irracional que sonase. Algo definitivamente andaba mal.

Mimi es su mejor amiga. ¿Pero de allí a mantenerse encerrado en el departamento solo con ella? Eso es algo descabellado, por no decir suicida. La conocía, por eso podía decir con seguridad eso. Y, al parecer, él no era el único que pensaba eso, porque daba la "casualidad" que todos los digielegidos tenían cosas que hacer o tenían que tomar unas vacaciones en un ciudad vecina "muy muy lejana de Odaiba" como más de uno le había recalcado.

—¡Vamos, Koushiro…! ¡No puede ser tan difícil! Estoy seguro que con unos masajes y palabras bonitas de cuando en cuando, no será tan… tan… exigente —exclamó Tai del otro lado del teléfono, Koushiro percibió un leve temblor en su voz: Tai quería huir— ¿Pero ya ves? Te ayudaría, pero estoy en un pueblo de nombre desconocido. No me busques —dijo lo último con una seriedad que hizo que Koushiro lleve su mano a su frente y se preguntase si Tai alguna vez fue el poseedor del emblema del valor.

—Tai, hasta tú mismo reconoces que darle masajes y decirle palabras lindas lo hará más pasable —el pobre pelirrojo haló de sus ya de por sí despeinados cabellos— ¿Por qué tuve que salir una semana antes y no enterarme de la visita de Mimi?

—Sí, bueno, suerte amigo —Koushiro frunció el ceño al percibir la risita contenida de Taichi—. Por cierto, evita darle el teléfono, no queremos que tu factura telefónica sea inmensa. Ya que vas a pasar unas lindas vacaciones con ella, sería bueno que se dediquen a pasarlo juntos a tiempo completo, eso es lo que pensamos el resto y yo.

Luego de eso, Taichi Yagami cortó la llamada.

Sí, claro. Ahora resulta que se preocupan por su factura telefónica cuando eso es lo último en lo que se preocuparía. No había que ser inteligentes para darse cuenta que, en otras palabras, nadie quería ser llamado por Mimi mientras esté tan susceptible como lo está ahora: postrada en una cama exclamando lo muy frustrante que es no poder moverse con libertad.

Mimi se iba a quedar dos meses con él, luego de eso, le había prometido conseguirse una ayudante. Pero hasta que él vuelva a trabajar… "Era toda suya", palabras específicas de Mimi. Ya había pasado una semana desde que la castaña apareció en la puerta de su casa diciendo que no tenía ni un céntimo porque le habían robado apenas Sora la dejó. "Una ya no puede contar su dinero libremente en la calle, se aprovechan de que no puedo moverme con libertad", esas fueron sus palabras exactas, y Koushiro la miró sorprendido sin saber si tomar en serio lo dicho por ella. ¿Realmente había sido tan descuidada de hacer eso?

Al parecer, sí.

Mimi ya tenía un departamento, pero se sentía sola. Finalmente se había comprado un hogar nuevamente en Odaiba. Al menos la semana que transcurría había pasado sin ningún percance, Mimi se había limitado a quedarse recostada todo el día —por más increíble que sonase—, al parecer una de sus novelas favoritas había empezado y su pasatiempo favorito del momento era poner al tanto al pelirrojo de lo que pasaba. Koushiro solo sabía que al parecer la protagonista se había acostado con un tipo para salvar a su hijo y luego de eso, el hombre en cuestión se había enamorado de ella… Si alguien hubiese imaginado al sabelotodo Koushiro sentado a mitad de la noche acompañado de una llorosa Mimi, quien no dejaba de maldecir a la pantalla, mientras se tragaba cantidades inimaginables de helado, se hubiese partido de risa.

Su orgullo se estaba reduciendo a una velocidad impresionante.

—¡Koushiro! ¡¿Puedes venir un momento?!

La estridente voz de Mimi provino de su habitación y aunque él se consideraba lo suficientemente maduro para no hacer niñerías, le fue inevitable soltar un bufido. Lo peor de todo es que la semana anterior justo antes de ver a Mimi, le dijo a sus padres que quería probar la vida de independiente, así que, al menos por un mes, eviten llamarlo. Bueno, al parecer dejaría la vida de "independiente" para otra ocasión, porque estaba seguro de estar experimentando la vida de casado.

Cuando entró a la habitación y vio a Mimi limando sus uñas desinteresadamente no supo qué esperar.

—¡Oh, hola! —Mimi dejó de ver sus uñas para dedicar su completa atención al chico— …Tú sabes, estaba pensando… Dentro de unos años cuando esté en el lecho de mi muerte…

—¿Estabas pensando en tu muerte? —el digielegido del conocimiento tuvo que reprimir el "Pero si solo te has roto un hueso", al ver la fulminante mirada caramelo dirigida hacia su persona por haberla cortado en su relato, y bien sabía que de haber terminado lo que quería decir, Mimi hubiese enfurecido y seguramente gritado.

—Como decía, estoy segura que en mis últimos momentos de vida lamentaré haber desperdiciado todo un día por estar postrada en mi cama —Koushiro se sintió tentado a recalcar que era "su" cama, pero prefirió callar—. Así que pensé… ¿Por qué no hacer esto más divertido?

¡Y listo! La sonrisa traviesa de Mimi definitivamente anunciaba mal augurio vieras como lo vieras. El pelirrojo sudó frío y la miró con terror.

Vamos, que él lo sabía, sabía que tarde o temprano ella se aburriría de ver televisión y él se volvería su centro de atención. Aunque tenía la esperanza que esto ocurra más tarde que otra cosa. Evidentemente no fue el caso, la dichosa novela de Mimi finalmente había sido culminada.

Así que ahora solo eran él, quien la miraba sin saber qué esperar; ella, que sonreía como quien planea hacer una travesura; y los centímetros que los separaban al uno del otro. Solo ellos, habían sido abandonados por los demás, al fin y al cabo.

 _Hijos de Myotismon,_ maldijo en su cabeza.

—Quisiera ir de compras, Koushiro.

—¿Solo eso? Pensé que no te gustaban tus muletas —inevitablemente sonrió confiado—. Bien, vamos, hagamos esto rápido.

—No me gustan mis muletas.

El joven la miró confundido, el semblante serio de Mimi, los brillantes ojos de ella y la sonrisa infantil que le dirigió le dieron a Koushiro la señal de que debía mostrarse más fuerte que nunca.

Luego de esto, deberían darle el emblema del valor.

Aunque no pudo evitar el leve temblor que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza…

.

/&/&/&/

.

 _Mandato primero: Como una princesa_

.

—¡Ese vestido, Koushiro! ¡Ese vestido debe ser nuestro!

Koushiro Izumi. 25 años. Genio de computadoras. Poseedor del emblema del conocimiento. En estos momentos lo único que ronda por su cabeza es un "Por favor, mátenme". No se encuentra en su hábitat natural.

—¡Excelente! —Mimi sonrió maravillada al tener la tela roja entre sus dedos— Creo que me quedará, pero por las dudas… ¡A los vestidores!

Mimi Tachikawa. 25 años. Apasionada por la moda. Poseedora del emblema de la inocencia. En estos momentos se encuentra en los brazos de su mejor amigo. Por supuesto, está en su hábitat natural.

"Siempre ha sido mi sueño ser cargada como una princesa"

Luego de que Mimi dijo esas palabras las protestas empezaron, por parte de Koushiro, pero un chantaje final de Mimi hizo que el pelirrojo cediese. El resultado final fue tenerlo a él apoyado en la puerta del vestidor de chicas donde estaba Mimi. Las mujeres que salían y entraban no dejaban de fulminarlo con la mirada, mientras murmuraban unas palabras entre ellas al pasar a su lado. Pero no fue hasta que una señora tuvo el descaro de decir lo que pensaba con un gran volumen de voz, que hizo que Koushiro se diese cuenta que era la comidilla de todas.

—Increíble que ahora dejen entrar a los pervertidos a los vestidores de chicas sin ningún reparo… ¡Un sinvergüenza!

El rosto del chico adquirió un rojo tan intenso como el de su cabello. ¡¿Pervertido?! Lo habían llamado de todo, ¡pero nunca pervertido! Además, ¡ni que saliesen desnudas! Mira que hasta salían con más ropa que con la que entraban…

—¡Me quedó perfecto, Koushiro! —Mimi hizo acto de presencia y abrió la puerta de un tiro. El joven se preguntó si había escuchado algo y esa salida de la puerta de uno de los tantos vestidores de forma llamativa fue intencional… Porque ciertamente atrajo todas las miradas— Vámonos.

Koushiro pensó que si ya la había cargado todo este tiempo, ya no podía importarle cargarla un poco más _como una princesa._

—Son unas envidiosas —se volteó y las miró a todas al momento que les sacaba la lengua.

—¿Qué?

—Nada

Por alguna razón desconocida para Koushiro, Mimi se la pasó con una sonrisa boba el resto del camino.

.

&/&/&

.

 _Mandato segundo: Helado_

 _._

—¡Un helado de chirimoya con grajeas de chocolate! ¡Necesito un helado de chirimoya con grajeas de chocolate que traiga un caramelo dentro! —una nueva novela había empezado, pero esta vez no se llevaría las cosas tan fácil como antes. Se hubiese negado a cumplirle el capricho, pero sospechaba que Mimi había encontrado su reciente punto débil: lloraba a lágrima viva. No sabía si era por el escándalo o porque simplemente no gustaba de ver a alguien llorando, pero se encontró a sí mismo dispuesto a cumplirle la petición (¿o mandato?)— ¡Koushiroooo!

—Pero… Pero… ¿¡Dónde se supone que conseguiré eso?!

—Lo vendían a la vuelta de mi anterior casa…

—¡¿Estados Unidos?! ¡¿Quieres que vaya hasta Estados Unidos?!

—No queda tan lejos…

Si no quedase tan lejos, no estaría con él en estos momentos. ¡Era otro país! Koushiro se dio un ligero golpe en el brazo convencido de que se trataba de algún loco sueño, de esos que tenía cuando estaba muy estresado. Y no era un sueño.

Ella realmente quería que vaya a Estados Unidos.

Pero bastó una última mirada a la castaña y a sus ojos llorosos para que soltase un último suspiro y girase sobre sus talones hacia la puerta de su casa. Sí, realmente iba a cumplirle su loco mandato. A estas alturas se preguntaba quién estaba más demente, si ella por ocurrírsele pedirle eso sabiendo dónde estaban, o él que ya maquinaba cómo conseguir el dichoso helado.

—Prométeme que no provocarás un incendio en mi ausencia…

—Lo prometo —respondió ella apretando una almohada contra su cuerpo.

—Bien… Ya regreso.

Quizás si intentaba abrir una puerta al digimundo y llamaba a Tentomon, hacía que digievolucionase y lo llevase a la entrada más cercana a Estados Unidos, específicamente a la casa de Mimi podría conseguirlo. No sería tan difícil. No estaba tan seguro de si fue o no una jugada de su imaginación lo que hizo que escuchase un "Eres el mejor, Koushiro", pero lo cierto es que sintió que no le importaba irse hasta Estados Unidos… Capaz era hasta divertido.

¿Se comportarían como Mimi las mujeres en sus primeros meses de embarazo?

Si era así, pobre de los maridos. Aunque sospechaba que ninguno había sido mandado a otro país, esa solo podía ser una idea de Mimi. Y recién cayó en cuenta de que él no era el marido de ella, ni ella estaba embarazada y aún así estaba haciendo esto.

Quizás Mimi le estaba contagiando su locura.

Y había algo mal con él, ya que por alguna razón eso no le importaba.

.

&/&/&

.

 _Mandato tercero: Toalla higiénica_

 _._

Cuando Koushiro entró corriendo a su habitación tras el estridente grito de Mimi, no supo qué decir. Se encontró a sí mismo sin palabras, mientras su mirada caía directamente a sus _anteriormente_ sábanas blancas. La chica se había apresurado en cubrirse a ella y a la mancha roja, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Koushiro sabía qué significaba eso.

Mimi se encontraba en sus "días rojos"

—¡Juro que es la primera vez que se traspasa! ¡Lo lamento tanto!

—N-No importa.

Su experiencia como hijo único esta vez le hacía una mala jugada. Puede que hasta sea un genio, pero era tan ignorante con esos temas de chica. En realidad, prefería seguirse manteniendo en la ignorancia al menos por un largo tiempo… Sueño que evidentemente había terminado.

—He olvidado todas mis toallas higiénicas en casa de mis padres. Koushiro, por favor…

—No, olvídalo. No iré a comprar eso.

—¡Te estás comportando como un niño, Koushiro! —gritó Mimi exasperada, sentirse a sí misma manchada no era una situación agradable— ¡Deja de ser un egoísta y piensa cómo me estoy sintiendo justo ahora!

—¿Egoísta? ¡Nunca he comprado una toalla higiénica en mi vida! ¡Ya han pensado antes que era un pervertido!

—¿Acaso quieres que muera desangrada en tu cama? —dijo con voz llorosa Mimi.

—No intentes tomarme el pelo, nadie muere desangrada por eso… —dijo Koushiro haciendo gala de lo poco que sabía del tema, ya que se mostró dudoso.

Pero cuando presenció en cámara lenta cómo Mimi, que se había sentado en la cama, llevaba una mano a su frente y parecía caer cansada, se alarmó. Ciertamente, la única mujer que conocía verdaderamente era a su madre, pero o a ella ya le había dado la menopausia, o sabía ocultar muy bien su estado al estar en esos días particulares.

—¡¿Mimi?!

—Yo… necesito mi toalla higiénica… —pronunció Mimi como si se tratase de un suspiro, preocupando al chico. Porque ella sabía que Koushiro podía ser todo lo genio que quiera, pero en algunas situaciones mostraba un lado ingenuo increíble. Y bastó verlo de reojo para que ella sepa que ya había logrado su cometido.

Ganó la batalla

—¡Bien , bien! ¡Ya regreso! —gritó antes de salir a paso apresurado del acogedor hogar.

Mientras, Mimi sonreía ampliamente. Ya decía ella que tarde o temprano esas clases de actuación le serían de ayuda.

Aunque eso no lo sabía el pobre pelirrojo, que en medio de la tienda, tenía la atención de media mitad del público femenino mientras la vendedora le preguntaba si deseaba la toalla higiénica "normal" o la que es más "extra grande".

Y el pobre digielegido no sabía qué cara poner.

.

&/&/&

.

 _Mandato cuarto: Túnel del amor_

 _._

—No porque tenga un hueso roto significa que deba perderme este día —dijo Mimi de forma decidida—, de hecho, uno de los motivos por los que decidí mudarme finalmente por estas fechas fue precisamente para asistir a ese evento.

—Pensé que no te gustaba que el mundo te vea como una "desválida". —Koushiro repitió las palabras que la escuchó decir días atrás y con una pizca de burla se atrevió a burlarse un poco de ella como nunca hacía antes— Además, si ya estás cerca de tu muerte, ¿no sería mejor guardar reposo?

El humano que se adapta mejor es el que sobrevive y él, conforme los días pasaban, se iba adaptando más y más a la convivencia de ese estilo.

Hubiese agregado algún otro comentario de no haberse visto atacado por un oso peluche que impactó directo contra su rostro. Sí, tan Mimi, olvidarse sus toallas higiénicas pero traer sin falta cada uno de sus peluches… Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

—Como estaba diciendo, un hueso roto no será impedimento, iré con la silla de ruedas. Además, la mayoría de juegos son sentados ¡Me divertiré como nunca! —terminó alegre.

—Supongo que te dejaré por ahí y luego podré ir-

—Oh, no, de eso nada, Koushiro. ¡Tú vas a acompañarme a la inauguración del parque de diversiones!

A Koushiro realmente no le importaba asistir a esa inauguración, por lo que al menos se libraban de una discusión al respecto, pero… No recordaba ni siquiera cuando fue la última vez asistió a uno.

Ya habían anunciado la inauguración de ese parque de diversiones hace algún tiempo, solo que de haber estado solo, probablemente no se encontraría en estos momentos frente a la imponente entrada de dicho evento acompañado de una Mimi que no dejaba de parlotear sobre las conocidas atracciones que tenía. Koushiro pensó que era bueno que no se vea limitada por su fractura… Si él podía hacer algo, lo hacía.

Aunque dudaba un poco de su criterio de buen amigo al bajar de la sexta atracción con el estómago queriendo devolver lo que comió hace unas horas.

—Olvídalo. A menos que quieras correr el riesgo de que quedes manchada, no pienso subir a otro juego más.

—Este es un juego lento, lo prometo.

—Dijiste que el juego de las tazas era lento. No sé qué tan lento sea un juego en el que muchos terminan vomitando, me sorprende no haber sido uno más, en realidad…

—¡Bien, bien, quizás las tazas no eran "lentas"! ¡Pero esto sí que lo es! —tomó su mano entre las suyas, sorprendiéndolo— créeme, Koushiro.

Lo siguiente que supo el pelirrojo fue que Mimi sonrió ampliamente luego de que asintiese de forma dudosa con la cabeza. Al menos irían a un juego lento… Pero cuando vio a la lejanía una cabellera castaña despeinada, la imagen de su amigo vino directo a su mente. ¿Podría tratarse de…? Pero cualquier pensamiento de ese tipo fue eliminado porque se vio jalado por su amiga quien había empezado a girar las ruedas de forma rápida.

—Súbeme al bote que lleva a ese túnel.

Los ojos negros del chico miraron con confusión el gran cartel que anunciaba un "túnel de amor" y que además, explicaba que la pareja que se suba tendría amor eterno. Él nunca había subido a un juego de ese tipo… No creía en ese tipo de cosas, pero estaba seguro que ver la larga cola de mujeres en busca de alguna presa no era normal.

—Pero tú y yo no somos pareja, Mimi.

—Es solo un túnel. —le restó importancia la joven agitando desinteresadamente su mano— ¡Será divertido!

Lo cierto es que mientras paso por paso se acercaba a la cola, veía cómo todas las miradas se clavaban en él. Estas no eran como las miradas que le dirigieron en los vestidores días atrás, pero eran igual de terroríficas. En algún momento se encontró a sí mismo muy cerca a Mimi… Quizás si Mimi no le hubiese quitado su celular, aludiendo que tenían que divertirse, le sería más fácil no ser consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor. ¿De verdad esas chicas estaban dispuestas a subirse con cualquier desconocido? Mimi había dicho que solo era un túnel, pero dudaba que ella esperaría por alguien como esas chicas, ella parecía de las que más bien eran solicitadas a que suban acompañando.

Quizás este juego no hubiese sido nada fuera de lo normal si no lo hubiesen convencido de que se dejen tomar una foto por la encargada del juego. Quizás si hubiese sospechado un poco del papel que le habían dicho que firme antes que le entreguen la foto, quizás si no hubiese creído que ese solo era un papel donde decía que no tenía que pagar la fotografía… Quizás si Mimi no lo hubiese insistido a que lo firme y que vayan a otro juego, hubiese leído lo que estaba entre líneas.

El resto del mes, la foto de ambos saliendo del "túnel del amor" se volvió parte de la propaganda del parque de diversiones. El resto del mes no dejaron de verse a sí mismos en pantallas, folletos y revistas…

Se volvieron populares de un día para otro.

"Sean tan felices como esta joven pareja que contrajo matrimonio saliendo del túnel"

Sí, claro.

.

 _& /&/&_

 _._

 _Mandato quinto: Rubia_

 _._

—D-Dulce o truco…—

El hombre gigante delante de él frunció notoriamente el ceño y lo miró de pies a cabeza de forma inquisidora. Koushiro retuvo un trago de aire sin saber dónde ocultar el rosto. Porque sí, no todos los días ves al poseedor del emblema del conocimiento paseándose con una peluca rubia que le llegaba hasta los hombros y llevando un largo vestido azul…

—Todos los años que venía por estas fechas, me paseaba por la casa del señor Tomoki a que me diese los mejores dulces del vecindario. Es una tradición mía desde que soy niña, dile que vienes de mi parte, él siempre admiraba los vestuarios con los que iba. —terminó Mimi con un deje de orgullo en su voz.

Horas antes de encontrarse a sí mismo frente a la casa de ese gran señor, había tenido una charla con Mimi sobre ese día en especial… Koushiro pensaba que cualquiera de ellos ya estaba "grandecito" para salir el 31 de octubre a pedir dulces, pero al parecer Mimi, como siempre, le discutió al respecto aludiendo que habían cosas que debían mantenerse por más grande que seas. Solo que esta vez, a diferencia de otras veces, Mimi le dijo que vaya solo, que quería descansar un poco, pero que no quería que haber diseñado su perfecto disfraz de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" sea en vano.

—¿Pero a quién más se lo voy a pedir sino?

—Si salgo de este departamento vistiendo de un personaje ficticio, creerán que soy más raro de lo normal. Lo que menos quiero es que anden llamando a mis padres por mis "fetiches" de último momento.

—Pero Koushiro… ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me vestí de Tentomon solo para que no lo extrañes tanto? No es que Tentomon sea el digimon más lindo, pero tú estabas llorando y-

—Bien, bien, entiendo el punto —exhaló un suspiro— Ahora eres tú la que quieres que yo me vista de algo…Si solo se trata de los dulces…

—¡Koushiro! ¡No te atrevas a menospreciar los dulces del señor Tomoki si ni siquiera los has probado!

Mujeres. Quién las entiende. Tan complicadas y tan poderosas…

Tan poderosas lo suficientemente como para haberlo convencido de vestirse de esa personaje de cuentos. Se había planteado salir, recoger los dichosos dulces y huir de la escena del crimen.

Luego borraría de su memoria cada segundo de ese día… Si había algo bueno de que todos sus amigos estén fuera de la ciudad, era que no podrían ver las ridiculeces que hacía todo este tiempo estando acompañado de la chica.

En algún momento del escrutinio de aquel tipo, empezó a hablar más llevado por la vergüenza que por otra cosa y al parecer, dijo "Mimi", ya que inmediatamente el semblante serio cambió por uno de alegría. Ya estaba tendiéndole la esperada bolsa de dulces que Koushiro observaba con anhelo cuando el hombre agachó su mejilla a la altura de la cara del confundido pelirrojo. Bastaron menos de diez segundos para que Koushiro entendiera qué era lo que quería el señor frente suyo. Inmediatamente las palabras de Mimi regresaron a su cabeza.

—No es que te pida algo a cambio pero…

—¿Pero?

—Olvídalo, ya lo descubrirás. Nada del otro mundo ¡Andando!

Nada del otro mundo… Koushiro maldijo internamente a Mimi e hizo lo pedido por el hombre.

Y pensar que esto lo hacía por unos benditos dulces. Más le valía a Mimi que valgan la pena. Además, esta vez Mimi le había conseguido una recompensa a cambio: una edición limitada de una historieta que tanto le gustaba. No sabe ni cuándo ni cómo le confesó su más reciente obsesión que compartía con sus compañeros de trabajo… No es que se deje llevar por los gustos de otros, pero había caído. Y cuando quiso comprar la historieta especial, esta ya no se vendía. Parecía cosa de niños, tanto por él como por Mimi, quien sonrió de manera triunfal al mostrarle el objeto especial en sus manos.

Sí, adiós orgullo.

Pero cuando giraba sobre sus talones cargando la bolsa de dulces y el dueño de la casa cerraba la puerta detrás suyo, sintió como un rayo de luz lo apuntó a mitad de la noche, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que mire cauteloso a su alrededor.

 _Había sido un flash de cámara_

.

&/&/&

.

Sus brillantes ojos caramelo recorrían con cierta nostalgia el calendario que cargaba en sus manos cuando sintió que la puerta de la habitación se abría dándole paso a su compañero de aventuras este último mes. Si tan solo el tiempo no avanzase tan rápido… Koushiro regresaría a trabajar, su fractura había sanado notablemente, ahora solo necesitaba que alguien le acompañe un poco. En situaciones como esta realmente quería detener el tiempo.

—¿Ya has alistado todo? He encontrado en la cocina el intento de postre que quisiste hacer ayer.

—Se llama baklava griega. Y no me salió mal, si tan solo te dignases a probarlo rogarías mi perdón por que te deje probar un poco más. Eres un chico con suerte de tener por amiga a una chef como yo en tu casa.

Mimi vio como los labios del chico se movían, pero esta vez realmente no le estaba prestando atención. Koushiro fruncía levemente el ceño, su mirada vagaba alrededor de la habitación y luego ladeaba la cabeza lentamente y entrecerraba los ojos mientras suspiraba entre palabras algo.

Ella nunca dudaría de si hizo todo lo que pudo este último mes, cada día al lado de Koushiro se había divertido y aunque por momentos sentía que nada había cambiado en su relación desde que se apareció en la puerta de su casa, sentía que no se arrepentía de nada. Quizás un poco desilusionada de sí misma sí estaba, pero aún era joven, ambos eran jóvenes, podía volver a intentar su cometido una y otra vez.

—En el fondo, sé que tú también te divertiste todo este tiempo, Koushiro. —lo cortó la castaña. El pelirrojo enrojeció levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

—En realidad, sí… No voy a negar que fue divertido. A veces, no sé cómo te soporto.

—Exacto ¡Pocos pueden soportarme tanto y sé que tampoco todos pueden soportarte tanto! —terminó divertida, Koushiro sonrió.

—Lo sé, creo que por eso nos llevamos tan bien.

—¿No lo entiendes, Koushiro? Tú y yo encajamos más de lo normal, no somos igual que el resto. A decir verdad, a mí también me tomó desprevenida cuando me di cuenta; pero ya luego fue cuestión de segundos para que vea algo más que amistad.

Y sonrió satisfecha, porque estaba segura que era la primera vez que veía esa expresión suya y sé preguntó a sí misma porque había tardado tanto en decirle esas palabras. No había sido obvia, ¿o quizás sí? Pese a que estaba nerviosa, tuvo que retener sus carcajadas y es que su amigo boqueaba con sus labios como pez fuera del agua ¿y era su imaginación o llevaba ya tiempo sin pestañear?

—Pero… ¡Pero todo este tiempo…! —exclamó Koushiro tras despertar de su momentáneo letargo.

—Todo este tiempo no he hecho nada más que mandarte indirectas. Koushiro Izumi, para ser alguien muy inteligente, eres muy tonto en estos temas. —Terminó cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Qué a todos se les da por irse muy lejos justo cuando llego? ¡Todo fue planeado! Bueno, quizás lo de la toalla higiénica no fue planeado… ¡Eso fue vergonzoso!

—N-no, olvida eso, Mimi —decía un muy sonrojado Koushiro. No es que sea la primera chica que se le declara, pero… ¡¿En qué remoto mundo Mimi Tachikawa gustaba de él?! ¡¿Ya había dicho que Mimi era como esa estrella que atraía todas las miradas?! Y no, no se estaba menospreciando a sí mismo, quizás él también tenía su encanto, sino, ¿no se le habrían declarado antes, cierto? ¡Pero él y Mimi eran una historia completamente distinta! ¡Se conocían desde siempre, pero él no podía ser el único en pensar que eran muy opuestos, ¿cierto?!

—Revisa tu celular, Koushiro. Si no ignorases tus mensajes, ya hace tiempo te habrías dado cuenta que esto fue un complot —rió de forma peligrosa, provocando que un escalofrío lo recorriese de pies a cabeza al chico—. Taichi ya publicó en las redes sociales una foto tuya vestido de Alicia. ¡Es un tonto, si se te hubiese dado por revisar en tu celular o alguna computadora…!

—¡¿Qué Taichi hizo qué?! ¡Por eso fue el flash esa vez! ¡Pensé que solo habían sido los niños! Aunque supongo que Taichi entra dentro de esa categoría —había empezado a moverse de un lado para otro, nervioso.

—¡Koushiro! ¡Acabo de confesarme, no puedes pasarlo de largo así como así!

 _Oh, cierto, la confesión._

—¿Pero a qué indirectas te refieres…?

—¿Qué quería que me carguen como a una princesa? Todos saben que en el fondo soy alguien romántica, ¿no pensaste que quería que tú seas el príncipe? ¿Qué quería ese sabor de helado? Bien, es mi favorito y eso porque es especial, ya que fue el sabor de helado que traje aquella vez hace años y me dijiste que te gustó mucho, incluso ahora te veía probando el helado una y otra vez. Olvidemos la toalla higiénica —ella se sonrojó al mencionarlo —, ¿qué quería subir al túnel del amor contigo y que no me importaba? ¡Todos saben que soy una romántica! ¿Sino porque crees que me la paso llorando con cualquier historia de amor? ¿Y que quería verte rubia? —mostró una sonrisa de burla que hizo que el pelirrojo frunciese el ceño— Bueno, admito que eso sí fue un capricho personal. Taichi no fue el único en tomar una foto ese día, solo que la mía es mucho mejor.

El pobre digielegido del conocimiento estaba entre nervioso, avergonzado y un instinto asesino acababa de despertar en el. ¿Las confesiones de amor siempre habían sido de este tipo? Y lo peor de todo es que no tenía idea de qué decir, ya que después de todo, esto no dejaba de ser una confesión a fin de cuentas.

—¡Incréible! ¡Contigo supongo que es mejor actuar que solo hablar!

Sí, él sabía que Mimi era algo impulsiva, pero nunca hubiese estado preparado para eso; ya que la joven se había tirado quién sabe cómo sobre él, y él, había logrado atraparla en el último minuto, pero… Cuando ella llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y le robó el que fue probablemente el mejor beso que haya experimentado, se mantuvo estático. Los segundos que la dejó con lentitud en la cama fueron borrados de su mente, o simplemente no fue consciente de nada más, porque Mimi solo mantenía sus ojos fijos sobre él esperando cualquier tipo de reacción: cólera, sorpresa y ¿por qué no? Felicidad.

Ah, pero nunca hubiese estado preparada para lo que vino después. Ya que Koushiro se acercó a ella con el semblante serio y había acercado sus dedos a ella dándole un ataque de cosquillas, que hicieron que inmediatamente ría a carcajadas.

—No puedes ir besando de un momento a otro a los chicos, Mimi —dijo Koushiro riendo con ella, mientras la chica agitaba sus manos queriéndolo apartar de sí.

—¡P- Pero Koushirooo! —finalmente cuando él se apartó, secó una lágrima contenida— ¡Era la única forma de hacerte reaccionar! Es obvio quién es el pobre chico sin experiencia entre los dos.

—¿Pobre chico sin experiencia? ¿Te has declarado tú alguna vez antes?

—¡Bueno, no pero…! Era para que consideres si te gusto aunque sea un poco o no.

—Mimi, para hacer alguien tan optimista, a veces puedes ser un poco negativa —imitó el pelirrojo a su amiga—. ¿Por qué asumes que tú fuiste la única en darse cuenta de nosotros? Sí, eres escandalosa, llamativa, directa, algo torpe-

—Bien, bien, ya entendí.

—Pero… Sí… También me gustas. —Y si antes era Koushiro el sorprendido, ahora era Mimi quien lo miraba notablemente sorprendida.

Pero esta inmediatamente lo señaló con su dedo, como si estuviese acusándolo, aunque el sonrojo no se dignaba a desaparecer de sus mejillas, por lo que cualquiera que la vea no sería capaz de tomarla en serio si la viesen en esa situación, ese último pensamiento hizo que Koushiro sonriese levemente.

—¡Pero tú pusiste una cara de impactado! ¡No me engañarás, Koushiro, sé de estas cosas, tú no lo esperabas! —gritó ella queriendo retomar el control que se le escapaba de las manos a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—¡Claro que no lo esperaba! —dijo esta vez él mirándola como si lo acababa de decir fuese lo más obvio y no necesitase aclararse— Ni tú esperabas ser correspondida. ¿Cómo esperabas que me sienta yo? Soy tan inexperto como tú en este tema.

—Pero… Pero tú nunca lo demostraste.

—Mimi, ¿crees que hubiese comprado toallas higiénicas a cualquier chica?

Ambos desviaron la mirada y la digielegida infló ambos cachetes ante el vergonzoso recordatorio de cómo manchó la cama de sangre.

—No sabía que comprar toallas higiénicas es la mayor muestra de amor de estos días.

—Sabes que-

Pero las risillas entrecortadas y el leve movimiento de la puerta de la habitación les llamó la atención, haciendo que ambos giren la mirada con curiosidad. Por supuesto, muchos ojos no eran lo que uno esperaba y cuando fueron conscientes de que habían sido observados sin que ellos sean conscientes de eso, un notable sonrojo los cubrió a ambos.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! —gruñó Mimi exasperada.

—¡Tenía la puerta cerrada! —recalcó Koushiro mirándolos con sorpresa.

—Sí, bueno, no es que sea muy difícil meterse a los hogares hoy en día. —dijo entre risas Taichi mientras Sora a su lado negaba con la cabeza y llevaba una mano a su frente.

—En nuestra defensa, fue idea de Taichi. —Sora alternaba su mirada entre Mimi y Koushiro sonriente— Realmente fue un error interrumpirlos.

—Según Taichi, ustedes podían necesitar más ayuda de la necesaria —Yamato sonrió ligeramente divertido—. Al parecer fue un error de su parte. Así que…

Mimi no había sido consciente que Koushiro se acercaba cada vez más a su cama hasta que lo tuvo al lado, escondía su mano izquierda detrás de su pantalón mientras le seguía reclamando a Taichi cómo pudo planear todo eso a sus espaldas y que eliminase su foto de las redes sociales de una vez, pero a escondidas de los otros, Mimi percibió que este le ofrecía la mano. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos y en medio de aquel reclamo por parte del pelirrojo, percibió una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que todo en ella se estremezca.

¿Realmente podía emocionarse con tomarse de las manos? Al parecer sí, porque estaba segura de tener una cara de boba impresionante en estos momentos. No era capaz de reducir la amplia sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

 _Dios, parecía una niña._

Koushiro no era su primer novio, pero esperaba fuese el último.

El único de ahora en adelante.

Ah, pero una lástima que unos ya no puedan demostrar a escondidas esas muestras de cariño, porque lo cierto es que aquel inocente gesto de toma de manos había pasado a ser la burla del momento.

—Más nos vale acostumbrarlos pronto. —dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como quien planea su última travesura.

Y él no quiso ni preguntar, porque sabía que esas palabras dichas por ella luego de que se fueran sus amigos los meterían en una nueva aventura.

Esas que eran solo de dos personas.

De esas de las que se habían ido acostumbrando este último tiempo.

Esas que pueden durar toda una vida.

¿Y a quién quería engañar? Algo dentro de él esperaba con anhelo la nueva locura. Pero eso no se lo diría, aunque sospechaba que ella ya hubiese llegado a esa conclusión por su cuenta.

Cuán acertado podía estar

.

 _Mandato sexto: Un beso francés se disfruta más cuando lo das en la casa de tus amigos. A todas horas, en todo momento. Y es más divertido, cuando exasperas a la persona que más te ha molestado._

Taichi Yagami sufriría

 _._

* * *

 **Y finalmente se terminó. ¿Qué decir? Mi primer fic de la pareja y primer reto tomado. La idea inicial era hacer un fic más corto, pero me dejé llevar por la emoción y mi lado cursi. Espero les guste. Gracias por la paciencia** **Rillianne Duchannes.**

 **Nos leemos :)**


End file.
